Clichés volés
by Oxo29
Summary: Quelques photos volées, un calendrier imprimé, personne ne pouvait se douter des effets secondaires que cela pourrait produire. Surtout Marco et Ace qui ne pensaient pas se découvrir un penchant l'un pour l'autre.


Salut à tous, je suis de retoooour!

Voici nouveau one-shot, que je suis contente d'avoir réussi à finir car je n'en avait pas écrit depuis... 1 an et demi eh oui, 2012 c'est loin!

Mais ma passion du MarcoxAce ne s'est jamais tarie, au contraire :)

Bon cet OS sort d'un complet délire avec moi-même, mais pour la petite histoire voilà comment m'est venu l'idée: j'étais dans une équipe d'animation composée de filles et de gars, qui un jour, ont fantasmé de voir sortir un calendrier de nous en maillot de bain XD il ne s'en pas fallut plus à mon cerveau malade pour imaginer cette histoire!

J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire!

Disclamer: Oda-sama, mon maître, mon père, mon dieu!

Rating: T

Remerciements: A ma bêta de la providence, Rustal D Amandine! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils :)

* * *

Marco x Ace

Clichés volés

(pour notre plus grand plaisir)

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle rangeait soigneusement les photos qu'elle venait de recevoir en avant-première dans un tiroir, qu'elle s'empressa de fermer à clé. Elle scruta du regard quel endroit de la pièce serait une cachette propice avant d'opter pour son décolleté où elle glissa l'objet entre son opulente poitrine. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien placée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa. Elle ouvrit doucement, craignant que quelqu'un ne se soit aperçu de ses machinations, mais il ne s'agissait que de Marco, le bras droit du capitaine et commandant de la première flotte.

« _ Salut, je venais te chercher car c'est l'heure de l'auscultation d'Oyaji. »

Comme toujours, il prenait très à cœur la santé de son supérieur. Elle sourit car il ne se doutait pas du raz de marée qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber sur le Moby Dick.

« _ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais en train de rassembler mes affaires. »

Marco resta à la regarder d'un air nonchalant pendant qu'elle saisissait sa trousse de soin.

Eva, l'infirmière en chef dans son costume rose et avec son chignon strict, remonta une dernière fois son soutien-gorge, vérifiant ainsi que tout était en place avant de prendre la suite du blond.

Oh oui, plus que quelques petits jours de tranquillité et bientôt, elle serait riche.

oOo

Marco était placé aux côtés de son capitaine, le nez plongé dans une de ses cartes maritimes.

Ces temps-ci tout était calme sur le bateau de Shirohige, aucun Yonkou n'avait fait parler de lui depuis un moment et la marine semblait les laisser en paix. Le blond était d'assez bonne humeur cette semaine puisque le week-end passé, ils avaient fait escale sur une île estivale où ils avaient pu faire la fête en toute tranquillité.

C'était Thatch qui avait eu cette idée, qui pour une fois, il devait le reconnaître, n'était pas mauvaise. Tout le monde partageait son humeur, il pouvait voir les matelots joyeux sur le pont. Marco s'était même laissé aller à une tenue plus décontractée qu'il n'avait pas sorti de son placard depuis longtemps : son short de bain, et ses nakamas en avaient fait autant.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, un événement assez rare pour le souligner sur son visage impassible.

Soudain il sentit des regards posés sur lui.

Il leva les yeux et il vit deux infirmières, habillées toutes en roses avec leurs bottes panthères jusqu'aux cuisses, toutes rouges jusqu'aux racines en train de glousser. Il leva un sourcil, il trouvait toujours ces femmes étranges, mais aujourd'hui elles le semblaient encore plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Thatch sonna la cloche du repas de midi et tout l'équipage se précipita dans la grande salle à manger.

Pourtant il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour réentendre parler des infirmières.

A table, Vista se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter :

« _ Je ne sais pas toi, mais je trouve que les infirmières sont bizarres aujourd'hui...

_ Elles sont toujours bizarres, ajouta Thatch qui se glissa dans la conversation alors qu'il était en train de se servir de la soupe.

_ Oui, mais aujourd'hui encore plus ! fit Vista en se lissant la moustache.

_ Resserre-moi en soupe, st'eu plaît ! » Coupa Ace en tendant son assiette vers le cuisinier avant de se prendre un coup de louche pour avoir avalé son plat si vite.

Marco ne dit rien et ses compagnons ne s'en étonnèrent pas, il n'était pas du genre loquace. Les conversations dévièrent bien vite autour de la prochaine île qu'ils accosteraient le jour suivant en vue d'un ravitaillement général. Les hommes de l'équipage retrouveront le temps d'une journée la civilisation et ses plaisirs, notamment de la chair.

Le blond se livrait rarement à ce genre de pratiques, car cela encourageait l'humiliation d'une femme. Il se contenterait juste de déambuler dans les rues. Il termina donc son repas en silence en faisant la liste de toutes les choses qu'il lui manquait et dont il devrait faire l'acquisition demain.

oOo

Le navire était en ébullition, plus que quelques minutes et le bateau accosterait sur l'île qui s'étendait devant eux. Les derniers ordres de remonter les voiles et d'abaisser l'ancre furent aboyés et tout le monde était paré à descendre. Dans le groupe déjà mobilisé sur le bord du bateau, des infirmières hystériques. Leur comportement était encore plus étrange que la veille et personne ne semblait comprendre ce qui leurs arrivaient.

Le seul qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué était Ace qui comme à son habitude, discutait avec elles avec insouciance.

Le premier commandant ferma les yeux, un jour il faudrait qu'il explique la vie à ce petit.

Le bateau fini par être arrimé au port et une échelle permettait de descendre à terre. Le blond, n'en eut pas besoin et après avoir fait un signe de main à son capitaine, il sauta à terre en déployant ses ailes, juste pour l'atterrissage.

Il fut ainsi le premier au sol et pris la direction du centre ville, alors qu'il croisait dans le sens inverse les premiers tonneaux de ravitaillement qu'ils avaient commandés avec leurs fournisseurs qui se frottaient les mains devant la somme importante d'argent qu'ils allaient gagner.

Aucun de ses nakamas ne fit de commentaires à le voir partir seul, ils savaient qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité pour recharger ses batteries pour pouvoir les supporter un mois de plus vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Marco marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Plus il approchait du centre ville et plus il croisait d'habitants. La plupart du temps ceux-ci semblaient l'ignorer car il n'était pas inhabituel de voir les pirates de Shirohige se balader sur l'île, puisque le capitaine était leur protecteur. Mais aujourd'hui leur conduite était différente, ils chuchotaient sur son passage et les femmes semblaient... glousser.

« Exactement comme les infirmières » pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Il garda son air impassible mais toute cette histoire commençait à l'intriguer sérieusement. Il pensa qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose sur son visage, mais le matin même il s'était vu dans le miroir et son visage était normal. Il haussa des épaules, il finirait bien par le savoir.

D'ailleurs, au même moment quelque chose attira son regard. Dans une vitrine d'un magasin de livres, quelque chose portait le symbole de son capitaine. Il se rapprocha pour observer l'objet et au fur et à mesure qu'il semblait réaliser de quoi il s'agissait, son visage se décomposa.

Quiconque aurait vu le phénix à ce moment là ne l'aurait sûrement pas reconnu tellement son visage semblait choqué devant ce qu'il voyait. Il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans la boutique brusquement et d'aller voir directement le gérant.

« _ Monsieur ! C-ce...

_ Ah, monsieur Marco cela fait un moment n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond cherchait ses mots, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« _ Où avez vous eu cette chose en vitrine ? Demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.

_ Aaah ? Ce calendrier ? Il se vend comme des petits pains ! Depuis hier j'ai dû en vendre une centaine, il ne me reste plus que celui en vitrine !

_ Je vous l'achète ! »

Le phénix fourra sa main dans sa poche pour saisir son porte monnaie, pressé que cette chose disparaisse de la vitrine du magasin.

« _ Inutile, continua le vendeur ravi, je vous en fait cadeau car grâce à votre équipage j'ai gagné beaucoup d'argent aujourd'hui ! »

Marco ne se fit pas prier et alla chercher directement en vitrine l'objet de sa honte. Il saisit au passage un sac et le fourra dedans et sortit sous les remerciements du vendeur.

Le rouge aux joues, il n'osa pas le sortir avant d'avoir atteint la lisière du bois bordant la ville portuaire. Entre deux arbres, il sortit le calendrier et le rouge de ses joues se fit brûlant.

Sur le dessus était écrit « Le calendrier des beaux gosses de l'équipage de Shirohige en maillot de bain ». Il porta une main devant sa bouche en regardant la photo qui était en couverture.

Lui en train de passer une main sur son front à cause de la chaleur et Ace, les mains sur ses cuisses, essoufflé suite à un défi quelconque. Tous les deux en maillot de bain, côte à côte.

Il se retint de brûler immédiatement cette horreur. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit la première page, celle de janvier 1523, l'année prochaine donc. Là se trouvait une image de lui, à l'ombre d'un cocotier, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se souvint parfaitement de ce moment où il observait ses camarades patauger dans l'eau. Impossible en revanche de se rappeler qui se trouvait à ses côtés et avait bien pu prendre cette photo.

« Thatch peut-être ? Non il ne m'aurait jamais fait un coup pareil... »

La page suivante, celle de février 1523, se trouvait Ace, allongé de tout son long sur le sable en train de rire. Ses yeux détaillèrent la photo. Une rage sourde lui comprima l'estomac en pensant à tous les exemplaires que le libraire avait vendu et qui maintenant étaient entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Si ce libraire était le seul à en avoir vendu bien entendu.

Une petite voix au fond de son esprit ricana.

« Si ça se trouve ce calendrier est vendu dans le monde entier... »

Il était à présent en colère, non plus à cause que l'on ai prit des photos de lui à son insu, mais plus parce que l'on avait prit des photos d'Ace. Il feuilleta avec rage le calendrier pour découvrir toutes les pages. D'autres photos de Thatch dans son maillots de bain blanc, de Izou dans son maillot de bain une pièce ou de Vista dans son slip de bain étaient publiées. Et d'autres photos d'Ace et de lui.

Une seule question : qui ?

Qui a pu bien pouvoir les approcher d'aussi près pour prendre de telles photos sans même que lui, le bras droit de Shirohige ne s'en rende compte ?

Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, mais la colère avait envahi son esprit. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide.

Marco déploya soudainement ses ailes et s'envola, après avoir glissé dans son bec l'objet de sa colère.

L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et l'air devenait frais.

Il vola en grands cercles au dessus de l'île, tachant de retrouver son calme. Finalement il redescendit sur terre et prit la direction du navire.

Il se posa souplement sur le pont, sans personne pour l'accueillir. Il s'imaginait bien que les membres de l'équipage avaient mieux à faire. Le blond prit donc le chemin de sa cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte à clé, alluma la lampe à pétrole dont il se servait lorsqu'il restait tracer des cartes maritimes tard le soir et la posa sur son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et ressortit le calendrier pour la deuxième fois.

Il devait garder son calme, il inspira.

La photo d'Ace et lui en couverture le choqua moins que la première fois. Il prit le temps de détailler la photo.

Lui, comme à son habitude impassible dans son short de bain bleu roi, en train de passer une main sur son front à cause de la chaleur. Son tatouage de l'emblème de Shirohige ressortait encore plus avec le bleu du ciel perçant.

Et à côté...

Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus longtemps que prévu sur son petit frère.

Ace, essoufflé, quelques mèches de cheveux collées sur son front, des gouttes de sueurs entre ses abdominaux. Il resta bloqué sur ses dernières.

Jamais il n'avait regardé son nakama ainsi, cela était mal et il le savait. Il retourna le calendrier pour rompre le charme, juste le temps de souffler un coup. Il avait besoin d'un remontant.

Il se dirigea vers un de ses placards où se trouvait une bouteille de saké dont il ne prenait un verre que très rarement. Il buvait un verre en repensant à Ace, terriblement désirable.

Surtout une question : que se passerait-il quand tout l'équipage sera au courant ?

oOo

Le phénix fut réveillé par des petits coups frappés à sa porte. Il entrouvrit ses yeux, il était très tôt il le savait car la lumière du jour perçait à peine à travers le hublot de sa cabine. Il se redressa avec un grognement.

Le blond avait mit du temps à s'endormir la veille au soir, il avait passé la soirée à admirer les photos de son petit frère non sans une once de culpabilité. Son premier réflexe fut d'ailleurs de saisir le calendrier et de le glisser dans un des tiroirs de son bureau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte qui était restée fermer à clé.

Là se trouvait Thatch, un air inquiet se trahissait sur ses traits. Il regarda de droite à gauche avant de demander à son compagnon :

« _ Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Marco sans même réfléchir.

Thatch entra dans la pièce en tenant quelque chose contre lui. Le phénix ferma la porte alors que le cuisinier s'affalait sur son lit.

« _ Marco, dit-il d'une voix grave, il faut que je te montre quelque chose... »

Le blond saisit sa chaise pour s'asseoir en face de son ami, alerte.

« _ Je te préviens tu vas être choqué... » commença Thatch en lui tendant l'objet.

Marco reconnut aussitôt le calendrier qu'il avait passé la nuit à observer. Il regarda la couverture puis le feuilleta distraitement.

« _ Mmh, fit-il enfin, où as-tu eu ça ?

_ Attends ? fit le cuisiner en se levant d'un bond, c'est ça ta réaction ? Je pensais que tu allais être, je sais pas, choqué ? En colère ? »

Le premier commandant le regarda d'un air impassible en repensant à la surprise qu'il avait eu la veille. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour la voir.

Thatch se rassit lourdement.

« _ Haha, c'est vrai, c'est de toi que l'on parle là..., dit-il plutôt pour lui-même, mais sérieusement tu n'es même pas un peu surpris ? Demanda-t-il quand même.

_ Si et ma question est : où as-tu eu ceci ? »

Thatch fit un vague signe de la main.

« _ Avec la femme du libraire du village avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, j'ai l'habitude d'aller la voir lorsque je m'arrête sur cette île. Son mari et elle en ont reçu une caisse pleine avant-hier, dit-il en montrant le calendrier, et tout est partit ! Mais elle m'en avait gardé un de côté, je t'assure que quand j'ai vu ça je suis tombé des nues ! »

Marco eut une pensée pour le pauvre libraire qui ignorait sans doute les relations extraconjugales de sa femme mais il se reconcentra rapidement sur le principal.

« _ A ton avis, qui as bien pu prendre ces photos ? »

Le cuisinier haussa des épaules.

« _ Quelqu'un de l'équipage. »

Le phénix croisa les bras en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« _ Alors nous devons mener l'enquête, en espérant que cette affaire ne fasse pas trop de bruit, je ne tiens pas que des photos de moi à moitié nu, ne circulent dans l'équipage. »

« Ni celles de Ace, surtout celles de Ace ».

« _ Très bien, fit le commandant de la quatrième flotte, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner en espérant que tout se passe comme prévu... »

Et sur ces paroles il sortit de la pièce, non sans emporter l'exemplaire du calendrier avec lui.

oOo

Après une bonne douche, les sens de Marco étaient aux alertes.

Par une heureuse coïncidence, Ace qui sortait lui aussi de la douche. Seulement le deuxième commandant ne prenait pas souvent la peine de se sécher et quelques gouttes étaient encore en train de couler sur son torse.

« _ Salut Marco ! » Fit-il joyeux à son nakama.

Le phénix qui pour la première fois remarquait la course de ces petites gouttelettes qui après avoir slalomé entre les abdominaux se terminaient dans son short.

« _ Tu as bien dormi ? » Continuait le cadet.

Marco dut se détourner de ce spectacle ensorcelant : de voir ceci en vrai et non sur une photo l'excitait plus que de raison.

« _ Hum, non pas tellement, je me suis couché tard...

_ Ah, j'espère que Thatch aura préparé un bon petit dej' alors ! » termina-t-il en pénétrant dans la salle à manger où plusieurs de leurs nakamas mangeaient déjà.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l'assemblée alors que les deux commandants avançaient dans la salle. Marco le remarqua, mais garda son air impassible. Ace en revanche n'eut l'air de se rendre compte de rien et interpella le cuisinier.

« _ Thaaatch ! Il y a quoi à manger ce matin ? »

Ace prit place en face du phénix tandis que le cuisinier envoyait un petit sourire désolé à son ami qui semblait dire « tout le monde est au courant ».

En effet, les images avaient fuités suite à l'étrange comportement des infirmières du bateau. Plusieurs exemplaires étaient passés de main et main et s'étaient répandus comme une traînée de poudre.

Marco pouvait voir les petits regards ricaneurs qui étaient lancés vers les commandants. Aucun des hommes du navire n'auraient osé le dire à voix haute par peur de s'attirer la colère de leurs supérieurs. Et c'était trop tard.

La colère de la veille de Marco semblait ressurgir, intacte. Il voyait les regards qui se moquaient d'eux, mais peut lui importait sa personne, ils se moquaient aussi d'Ace.

Thatch déposa le bol de riz devant lui, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il saisit ses baguettes doucement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, essayant de garder le masque impassible qu'il s'efforcer de mettre jour après jour depuis plus de vingt ans.

Cependant la colère bouillonnait en lui, et il serra ses baguettes avec un peu trop de force.

CLAC !

Ace releva son regard vers lui, intrigué.

« _ Marco, tu as cassé tes baguettes. »

Le phénix, surpris de s'être laissé aller se reprit aussitôt.

« _ Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas faim de tout façon. »

Il regarda vers Thatch qui haussa un sourcil, il se contenta de baisser les yeux. Il était un peu honteux de s'être emporté, il devait se reprendre.

Les hommes de la salle n'avaient rien remarqué du tout et continuèrent leurs ragots. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était pour le blond. Marco passait son regard-rayon-X sur eux et au même moment le prénom d'Ace surgit dans une conversation entre matelots avec de petits rires étouffés.

N'y tenant plus, le phénix se leva d'un bond et toutes les conversations de la salle se turent d'un coup, comme à leur arrivé.

« _ Merci pour ce repas Thatch, c'était délicieux. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce d'une démarche posée. Une fois la sortie franchie, il claqua la porte avec un bruit fracassant.

Un fois dehors il respira une grande goulée d'air frais.

« Merde »

Il s'était laissé emporter par ses émotions, il le savait. Il avait besoin d'air. Alors d'un coup d'aile, il se transforma en phénix et prit son envol dans les cieux.

oOo

Ace mangeait avec bon appétit quand un bruit attira son attention. Il leva les yeux vers son nakama habituellement impassible.

Il fut surpris de voir Marco, ses baguettes cassées dans sa main droite et dans les yeux un regard noir brillant de haine pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

« _ Marco, tu as cassé tes baguettes. » dit-il simplement.

Son grand frère se reprit aussitôt et ses yeux reprirent leur flegme habituel.

« _ Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas faim de tout façon. »

Il échangea ensuite un regard avec Thatch avant de baisser les yeux. Le jeune brun n'avait jamais vu Marco se comporter de cette façon, cela lui semblait étrange.

Mais très vite, le phénix se remit à observer la salle avec son air impassible, faisant glisser ses yeux sur les différentes tables. Ace allait se remettre à manger quand, d'un coup, Marco se leva.

« _ Merci pour ce repas Thatch, c'était délicieux. »

Et il partit sans un mot, le commandant de la seconde flotte se retourna pour le suivre des yeux. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, sans aucune justification sur son comportement.

Le silence le plus total régnait dans la grande salle à manger du Moby Dick, et tous purent entendre le bruit caractéristique du phénix changeant son corps en flammes avant de s'envoler.

Ace se tourna alors vers les autres commandants qui se regardaient entre eux sans savoir quoi dire. Il haussa des épaules et se remit devant son assiette avant de se rendre compte que, pour une fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus d'appétit.

La journée continua normalement pour le jeune homme, hormis cet incident. Il profitait de cette belle journée sur le pont, en évitant de penser à l'origine de la colère du phénix. Cela soulevait trop de problématiques dont il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper, il préférait continuer à vivre sa vie avec inconscience.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu un petit groupe d'infirmières en train de glousser, en cercle autour de quelque chose, cachées dans un coin du pont à l'abri des regards. S'approchant doucement pour apercevoir l'origine du groupe d'hystériques, il les entendait parfaitement chuchoter entre elles :

« _ Hihi, regardez celle-là !

_ Oh mon dieu, il est trop canon !

_ Vivement que d'autres soient imprimés, j'aimerais tellement en avoir un pour moi ! »

Ace leva un sourcil. Mais de quoi parlaient-elles ?

Avec un mouvement d'une rapidité inhumaine il attrapa l'objet situé au centre de cette réunion improvisée.

« _ Eh eh, qu'est ce que vous cachez mesdames ? » ricana-t-il dans le but de les embêter.

Mais la réaction ne fut pas celle escomptée. Au lieu qu'elles se mettent à rire gentiment comme d'habitude, elles se jetèrent sur lui comme des tigresses. Le brun eut juste le temps d'esquiver la rage de la troupe de femmes en face de lui, il n'avait jamais imaginé une telle violence venant de celles qu'il considérait comme ses amies.

Décidément aujourd'hui rien n'allait plus. Il sauta par dessus le bastingage pour se faufiler dans un hublot ouvert afin d'éviter le troupeau d'hystériques.

Il regarda où il avait atterri, et s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait dans le dortoir de la première division avec ses lits superposés proprement alignés à l'image de leur commandant. Son regard se posa alors à ce qu'il avait dans les mains, cette chose qui faisait qu'il était poursuivi avec autant de hargne.

Et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Sur la couverture une photographie de lui et Marco en maillot de bain, sous le soleil de l'île estivale qu'ils avaient visités quelques jours plus tôt. Lui tout essoufflé et à côté... le phénix s'essuyant le visage dans une pose plus que sexy.

A ce moment là, il le trouva plus désirable que jamais.

« Houlà Ace, qu'est ce que tu es en train de penser de ton grand frère ?! » se dit-t-il intérieurement, coupable.

Mais trop tard, une partie de son anatomie s'était déjà réveillée et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il s'aperçut alors du petit encadré : « Le calendrier des beaux gosses de l'équipage de Shirohige en maillot de bain ».

« Un calendrier !? Mais alors ? »

Il l'ouvrit précipitamment et le feuilleta à toute vitesse. D'autres photos de lui étaient publiées, ainsi que d'autres membres de l'équipage. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres images de Marco, qu'il ne manqua pas de regarder de plus près.

Jamais le premier commandant ne lui avait paru aussi beau et attirant, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Et il avait de plus en plus envie de s'occuper de ce désir naissant.

« Non, non Ace tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Comment pourras-tu le regarder en face après ? » Lui criait sa conscience qu'il n'écoutait que très rarement.

Non, il n'allait sûrement pas faire ça en plein milieu du dortoir, il chercha des yeux une solution. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte au fond de la pièce, et il s'y dirigea rapidement. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait des salles de bain collectives de la première division.

« Ça fera l'affaire » pensa-t-il tout excité.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce et prit la direction des latrines. Une fois à l'intérieur, il chercha le verrou, qui était inexistant bien entendu. Il maudit le manque de pudeur sur ce bateau et rouvrit le calendrier. Après ravoir admiré la couverture il ouvrit d'une main tremblante la première page.

Marco, à l'ombre sur la plage, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en train de surveiller ses nakamas. Ses yeux observèrent sa musculature, ses splendides épaules, son tatouage qui lui donnait un air de puissance et enfin... ses abdominaux qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il glissa sa main dans son bermuda avec un soupir de contentement.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de la beauté de son nakama depuis tout ce temps ? Alors qu'il se trouvait juste sous ses yeux ?

Il ne lui fallut qu'à peine cinq minutes pour terminer son affaire. Il s'adossa au mur complètement essoufflé. La raison commençait à lui revenir maintenant.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il re-regarda l'image de couverture. La question était surtout qui avait bien pu faire ce truc ?

Il fronça les sourcils essayant de se remémorer la personne qui se trouvait non loin à ce moment là. Quelqu'un qui avait pu les observer de si près sans que personne ne puisse s'en rendre compte...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand devant la réponse. Il remonta rapidement son bermuda et sortit des toilettes en courant. Il traversa le bateau sans s'arrêter, avec pour seul objectif : aller au cabinet d'Eva l'infirmière en chef.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter l'intéressée.

« _ Eva !

_ Oh, Ace tu m'as fait peur... il y a un problème !? »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'avança vers elle d'un bon pas. Si c'était elle la coupable en tout cas, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle ne semblait ni coupable, ni honteuse.

Ace agita le calendrier sous son nez.

« _ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle s'en saisit.

« _ Je ne sais pas, de quoi ça a l'air ?

_ Ne fais pas l'idiote, je sais que c'est toi qui a prit toutes ces photos... » fit-il un air triomphant sur le visage.

La femme haussa les sourcils.

« _ Alors là, bravo d'avoir deviné » dit-elle impressionnée.

« Même Marco n'a pas réussi à s'en apercevoir ».

« _ Je te préviens, retire toutes ces calendriers du marché, je ne veux plus voir aucune photo de moi circuler, commença t-il avant de terminer d'un ton plus faible, ni de Marco. »

Soudainement gêné par ce qu'il avait fait moins de dix minutes auparavant il devint tout rouge et se mit à se gratter la joue d'un air embarrassé.

Eva remarqua tout de suite la brèche avec un sourire. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à un tel résultat.

« _ Mmmh c'est dommage, répondit-elle d'un air faussement ennuyé, j'avais tellement encore pleins d'inédits... »

Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, Ace la suivait des yeux. Elle sortit une clé de son décolleté et ouvrit une petite boite nacrée.

« _ Toutes ces photographies de Marco qui vont partir à la poubelle... »

Le jeune brun ne su tout à coup plus quoi faire. Il avait le choix de soit rétablir sa dignité et celle de son grand frère en arrêtant la production de ces calendriers ou bien satisfaire son désir personnel et obtenir plus de photos de son grand frère pour fantasmer dessus.

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder :

« _ Je pense qu'on peut trouver un compromis... si tu as d'autres photos » dit-il en tournant la tête, honteux.

Le sourire carnassier d'Eva s'élargit.

« _ Bien sûr, en échange je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à personne Ace » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il tendit la main et elle lui remit une dizaine de clichés qu'il fourra dans sa poche avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la cabine. Eva se rassit sur son siège après avoir refermé sa boite et remis sa clé en sécurité.

« _ Cela commence à devenir intéressant » dit-elle plutôt plus elle-même avec un sourire.

oOo

Après avoir passé une bonne heure dans le firmament, Marco s'autorisa enfin à redescendre sur la terre ferme, en l'occurrence le pont du Moby Dick.

Aucun de ses frères ne lui fit remarquer son absence, et ils avaient raison de s'en garder. La colère n'était qu'endormie et le phénix savait qu'elle pouvait ressurgir à tout moment, plus puissante que jamais. Et cela lui faisait peur, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de ses émotions comme aujourd'hui.

Il se retrancha dans sa cabine, et son premier réflexe ne fut pas de sortir ses cartes maritimes comme il le faisait habituellement, mais d'ouvrir le tiroir où était resté bien au chaud son calendrier.

S'allongeant sur sa couchette, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le corps musclé d'Ace en photo de couverture. Comme la nuit précédente, il n'en perdit pas une miette. Il se rappelait même de son nakama qu'il avait croisé juste avant d'aller manger, encore humide de sa douche...

Son pantalon se fit très serré, mais il ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions une deuxième fois dans la journée.

Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant.

Le phénix regarda à nouveau son calendrier.

« Personne n'en sera rien après tout » fit une petite voix maline dans son esprit.

Non, il devait plutôt trouver qui était à l'origine de toutes ces conneries, se reprit-il.

Après tout il avait passé l'âge où il fantasmait dans les toilettes sur des images excitantes.

Un peu plus loin sur le bateau, les oreilles d'Ace se mirent à siffler. Il secoua la tête pour faire passer la désagréable sensation, tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur les photos qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il réfléchissait.

Après tout, la raison pour laquelle Marco s'était mit en colère le midi même devait être ces photographies... Il devait être en colère contre Eva qui les a fait publier sans son autorisation. Et lui, au lieu d'arrêter tout ça, en avait redemandé.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Sa conscience le tyrannisait, il devait faire quelque chose.

Tant pis si son grand-frère le haïssait à tout jamais, il devait agir.

oOo

Marco était toujours dans sa cabine, il avait rangé l'objet de ses hésitations au fin fond de son tiroir de bureau, ainsi il n'était plus tenté. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit son petit frère, Ace, qui avait le rouge aux joues.

« _ J-je peux r-rentrer ? » Bégaya-t-il.

Le blond s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Ace se posta directement près du bureau d'un air crispé.

« _ Que me vaut ta visite ? Demanda le phénix en essayant de chasser les images obscènes qui lui venait en tête par rapport au jeune brun.

_ Je, hum, voulais te parler de quelque chose... » commença-t-il timidement.

Marco compris immédiatement de quoi il était question.

Il s'assit sur son lit en soupirant.

« _ Tu as vu le calendrier c'est ça ? »

Ace fut surpris que le phénix le prenne de cours. Il en resta muet d'étonnement.

« _ J'ai vu ça en ville hier, mais je ne sais pas qui peut bien avoir fait une chose pareille... »

Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« _ Hum, moi je sais... »

Marco leva ses yeux vers son petit frère. Il savait ?

« _ Qui... ? »

Le plus jeune était à présent rouge comme une pivoine.

« _ En fait je le sais depuis que j'ai vu le calendrier... mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de continuer... »

Marco fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Ace se gratta la joue. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il devait le faire.

Il vida son sac d'un coup :

« _ Voilà je suis allé voir la personne qui publiait toutes ces photos, mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher parce que je voulais d'autres photos de toi ! ».

Il était rouge comme une pivoine à présent.

« _ Je t'ai trouvé tellement beau sur ces photos alors... » conscient qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus.

Sa déclaration surpris le blond bien plus qu'il n'en laissa paraître, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise.

« Mais alors... ? » commença à penser le blond.

Il se leva vers son nakama qui n'esquissait maintenant plus le moindre geste. Il tendit sa main parfaite vers le visage d'Ace et la posa sur sa joue. Le plus jeune ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, leva les yeux vers son aîné et une énorme bouffée de chaleur le prit en voyant le regard que lui envoyait le phénix.

« _ Tu me trouves... beau ? » demanda ce dernier d'une voix sensuelle.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était une sensation totalement nouvelle pour le brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la soirée prenait une tournure tout à fait inattendue. Après une seconde de surprise, il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur et il devint tout de suite plus fougueux.

Leurs corps se serrèrent, leurs langues entamèrent un délicieux ballet et ils ne durent se séparer, à regret, pour respirer.

Marco devenait fou, il s'était convaincu pendant toute la nuit de résister à la tentation et le voilà en train d'embrasser son petit frère. Petit frère qui avait le visage levé vers lui, avec des joues légèrement rouges et le souffle rapide, un véritable appel à la luxure.

Il grogna et détourna le regard pour se retenir de le prendre là, et le traumatiser davantage.

« _ Alors, qui est-ce ? » grogna-t-il.

Ace qui était sur son petit nuage retomba d'un coup avec cette question.

« _H-hein ? »

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le blond était en train de lui parler.

« _ Le photographe ! fit l'ananas agacé, évitant toujours les yeux du brun ou sinon il l'embrasserait encore à coup sûr.

_ Oh, c'est Eva.

_ Très bien. »

Et d'un coup il détacha le corps plus qu'appétissant qui était pressé contre lui avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, sans un mot, laissant son nakama complètement désorienté dans sa cabine.

oOo

« _ Eva ! » rugit une voix dans le couloir.

L'intéressée se dit que décidément elle aurait entendu crier son nom toute la journée. Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à voir entrer un phénix qui semblait en colère.

Ça s'annonçait mal pour elle, mais elle savait déjà comment renverser la situation à son avantage.

« _ Oh Marco, que me vaut cette visite ? non le moins du monde surprise de voir le blond dans une de ses rares colères.

_ Je suis au courant que c'est toi qui a pris ces photos !

_ Oui, c'est moi. »

L'entendre dire l'énerva encore plus.

« _ Sais-tu au moins ce que tu as fait ? »

« A cause de toi j'ai envie de me taper mon petit frère ! » pensa-t-il en même temps.

« _ Tu as enfin conclu avec Ace ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

La question le prit complètement au dépourvu.

« _ Enfin Marco, fit-elle en se levant et se rapprochant de lui d'une démarche posée, je connais l'attraction mutuelle que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre... »

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« _Je vais arrêter la vente de ces calendriers, je n'ai pas envie de diffuser davantage de photos de _ton amoureux_.

_ Mon amoureux ?

_ Oui, je te prie de m'excuser, dit-elle en souriant, je ne pensais pas que cela te blesserait à ce point. »

Les pensées dans la tête de Marco se bousculaient. Lui amoureux de son frère ?

Lui... amoureux de son frère ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui mais...

L'image mentale de son frère après leur baiser lui revint et il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait complètement laissé tomber au milieu de sa cabine. Il devait le retrouver.

Il retira violemment la main d'Eva de son épaule et lui lança avant de tourner les talons :

« _ Je dois y aller ! »

oOo

Ace errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs du Moby Dick.

Marco l'avait embrassé, et il était partit en courant sans un regard. Était-ce ce que l'on appelle « se faire jeter ? ».

A cette idée son cœur lui fit mal. Il prit par automatisme la direction de la cuisine et à peine il avait passé la porte qu'il entendit l'appeler derrière lui.

Son regard se perdit dans les yeux du phénix qui arrivait d'un pas pressé, aussi insondables que d'habitude.

« _Ace... Je suis désolé d'être parti tout à l'heure, je... »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste plus que sexy qui fit fondre le plus jeune.

« _ Je viens de réaliser que je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que ce que je pensais...

_ Ah oui... ? Fit Ace avec un peu d'appréhension sur la suite des paroles.

_ Je t'aime Ace ! »

Ce fut au plus jeune de faire les yeux ronds. Les bras de son aîné l'enserrèrent complètement et il fut submergé par toutes sortes de sensations. Sa puissance, son odeur, sa chaleur... tout ça à la fois qui le fit se sentir terriblement bien.

Il marmonna alors juste un :

« _ Moi aussi... » et il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer.

Levant son visage, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Marco. La nuit promettait d'être torride.

oOo

Un peu plus loin sur le bateau, Eva pinça les lèvres à regret en jetant tous ses clichés dans le feu de sa lampe à pétrole.

Mais à peine eut-elle supprimé toutes les preuves, elle se dit avec un petit sourire, qu'après tout, quelque chose de beaucoup plus amusant était sur le point de commencer... non ?

oOo

Dans sa cabine personnelle, Shirohige accrocha fièrement le calendrier contre le mur, en souvenir.

[NDB : Oh pauvre Marco s'il voit ça en allant rendre visite à son capitaine... ]

FIN

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Je sais que ces temps-ci il est difficile d'obtenir une petite review, mais bon, à votre bon cœur monsieur'dames :)


End file.
